The Hand I Was Dealt
by Wolfo100
Summary: Caught in the middle of a harsh reality, Humphrey is beginning to question if life is really worth it, but his fear is sneaking up on him. Will he push through, or will he get caught in the midst of his issues? [CURRENTLY ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1 - Explanations and Mishaps

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? I've been working on this new story for a while now. I would like to give credit to two stories in particular for inspiring this story.  
1\. Misery to a good life by The-crazy-lone-wolf77  
2\. Humphrey's Life by slenderisbeast  
Two very good stories that I definitely recommend if you haven't read them already. Anyway, I think that's enough of me talking, and I think it's time to get into this new story!**

_**Welcome to "The Hand I Was Dealt."**_

**_Chapter 1 – Explanations and Mishaps__  
__Humphrey's POV_**

Waking up to the sun shining in your face and the birds chirping their wonderful songs is rather calming. For me, it gives a feeling of comfort and relaxation.  
However, this is not one of those days. Droplets of rain raced down the window of the old, unkept, and miserable house I've unfortunately had to call home for most of my time alive, sharing the ride with the druggie of a father I have.  
I feel a little backstory is justified. Since the day I could remember, my father has been abusive and a drug addict. I'll be lucky to go a day without being abused by him in some form or another, extremely lucky at that.  
School is also just about of a nightmare as 'home' is. I don't have friends, nor do people seem to actually like me that much. I also have the classic bullies people like me have to deal with. I'm your classic TV show loner as some may put it. It's not a great life, but it's the hand I was dealt.  
I lifted myself out of bed, reluctantly I must say, however, being beat for sleeping in is not on my to do list. I learnt that lesson a few years ago.  
I made my way to the wardrobe and opened it; staring at the little amount of clothes I have. I grabbed out my usual outfit of my black and white striped hoodie and navy blue t-shirt, along with my dark grey jeans. It wasn't much but it was all I could afford at the local second-hand shop.  
I do little things here and there for my neighbours for some 'pocket money' as some may call it. Things like mowing lawns, weeding gardens, washing cars, and others of the sort. My neighbours seem to think I'm a good kid, at least from what they tell me, and I enjoy the company as it seems to be some of the only friendly interactions I receive.  
I try to save money, but every time I manage to get some saved, my dad finds it and takes it for what I assume is drugs. The most I've probably managed to save is about $350 before my dad found it. I would try hiding it better, but there really isn't much place to hide it from a crack-head.  
Anyway, I took the clothes I had and made my way to the bathroom. I had a shower and brushing my teeth; knowing full well I wasn't going to have breakfast.  
I got into my clothes and made my way down the hallway, as the house was only one story. I walked into the kitchen to find nobody awake, luckily. I probably could've gotten away sleeping in a bit, but I don't want to take my chances.  
I didn't even bother looking in the fridge, knowing there is nothing in there for me to eat. I just sighed and grabbed my keys off the table along with my bag off the ground just made my way out the door and towards Jasper High School.  
The walk to and from school is usually my favourite part of the day. It's generally pretty quiet and peaceful. Well, that's when I don't get jumped by Garth along with his petty gang. That also seems to be one of Garth's favourite past times; beating the living shit out of me. I've just seemed to grown to be used to it though. I don't workout, let along fight, so I'm not the bulkiest guy you'll meet.  
The walk was usually about fifteen to twenty minutes; dependant on if I get jumped on the way to school. Usually I'd make it to school before I got beaten, but some days I was less fortunate.  
Today was one of my more fortunate days; me arriving to school unscathed, however, I highly doubted it would stay like that for very long, as I sat down in my usual spot out the front of the school. Unfortunately the seat was a little wet from the rain earlier that morning.  
As I waited out the front, I watched as people walked around and into the main building. Nobody really came near me, and if anyone did they seemed to just carry on briskly or just stared as they carried on. However, that kind of stuff is a rather normal occurrence for me, so it's nothing out of the ordinary or something I'm not used to.  
As the bell neared, I scanned my surroundings and surely enough, Garth and his gang approached me, causing me to sigh, preparing for what was about to be given to me.

"Well, well. How's it going old friend?" He said, with an evil grin.

"Just cut the crap and get to it," I sighed, standing up and opening my arms out, hanging my head down in the process. I saw as a fist flew quickly towards my stomach and making contact, causing me to cough and stumble back, struggling to breathe from being winded.

"That was a good hit," I wheezed out, trying to gain my breath back.

"Well you're going to enjoy the rest of this then," he replied, landing another hit to my gut, causing to fall to the ground. Then the rest joined in, kicking, stomping, punching, anything they could think of to hurt me. They eventually stopped, them leaving me laying on the ground, which I picked myself up from. I sat back down on the bench and something inside me just broke, causing me to start crying softly into my hands. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself, while I continued to quietly sob into my hands.  
Unsurprisingly, nobody even bothered to check if I was alright. People just walked past, ignoring my existence as per usual. After a couple minutes, I finally pulled myself back together and stopped. I don't think I'll ever know why people dislike me. I always try to be kind, I always try to be honest, but people just don't want to be anywhere near me. It's miserable.  
As planned, the bell rang, signifying it was time for class. I picked myself up off the damp bench and brought myself into the main building. I took out everything I needed from my locker and made the short trek to my Maths room.  
Now something about myself; I'm relatively smart, at least according to my test scores. I'm usually a straight A and B student, mostly due to the fact that if I don't do well, my dad will not let me hear the end of it. So if anything I kind of have to do well if I want to keep my beatings to a minimum.  
Class is also another somewhat peaceful place for me. Garth isn't in my classes so I got lucky there, however that doesn't stop me from being bullied by other people in my class, Mitchell Henderson in particular enjoys picking on me.  
Since I'm not really one to have friends, I just sit by myself in class for the most part. People usually only talk to me if they need help with something in terms of their work or just wanting to tease me. More commonly the latter of the two, but at least when I help people it's a little friendlier than being picked on.  
There also happens to be one person in my class that I am rather interested in. That person is Kate Rollins. I don't think I've liked anyone like I do her; some would even say I love her, however, due to the fact I tend not to show much in terms of emotion, I seem to be the only person that knows that I like her.  
Kate Rollins is easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Also judging by what I've seen and heard too, she is one of the most kind-hearted too. Unfortunately, she is not currently 'on the market' as some would say. She was scooped up by Garth, of course. So my chances of being even friends with her are pretty slim, if they weren't already, that is.  
I took my seat in the front corner of the room and waited for the day to properly start. I decided to take out a grey book that I usually keep in my bag and did what I usually do; write stories. One of my neighbours gave it to me as a gift after I told them I like to write stories. Unfortunately for me, it also has quite the resemblance of a diary or journal, and has caused me to be on the ass end of a few 'mistreatings' so to speak.  
As I started continuing to write a previous story I hadn't finished, the teacher stood up from his desk and wrote on the board. In black whiteboard marker at the top of the board in large, bold letters stood the word, 'TRIGONOMETRY.'  
He cleared his throat as to get the attention of the class. I closed the book and put it back in my bag, rather disappointed having only being able to write two lines, however, I grabbed my maths book out to replace it on the table.  
"Today we're starting our new unit; trigonometry," Mr Munro said, a lot of groaning followed suit.

_**Time Skip – Period 5, Science**_

"Okay, yeah that makes a little more sense," Jake said, getting up and leaving back to original spot. Another person asking for help, good times with Humphrey.

"Alright, everyone!" Mrs Jude exclaimed, "The bell is going to go in exactly 5 minutes! Any work not completed today is homework! I'll also be back in a minute! I have to go check something in the storage room," She said, getting up from her desk and leaving into the storage room.  
Luckily, I had finished all my work, so I just had maths homework to do. I decided to just get out my writing book and continue the story I didn't finish, so I put my science book back in my bag and got the writing book out instead and continued to write the story.  
Well, I would've continued the story, if a less than stellar being hadn't showed up.

"Nice diary," Mitchell said, "Mind if I have a read. Thanks," He continued as he took the book off my desk and proceeded to read it.

"It's not a diar-" I tried to speak, however being cut off rather quickly.

"Okay, then what is this bullshit you write in it?" He said turning the book to face me and flicking through the pages. "Are you gonna answer me?" He asked, aggressively shoving the book in face, causing it to slip out of his hand and drop on the floor, making a surprisingly loud smack as it hit the linoleum floor. Now anyone that wasn't looking now is, which is just fantastic if you ask me.

"It's stories I writ-" I tried to say, once again being cut off.

"Stories? What are you fucken 9?" He said mockingly, picking the book up and staring at it, before grabbing a group of pages and tearing them out, then dropping them onto the floor, and repeating the process until all that was left was a cover and pages strewn across the floor. I watched as all my writing was ripped out of the grey cover, and slowly plummeting to the floor.  
After what felt like an hour which was instead about 30 seconds, he ripped the final page out and tossed the empty cover to me, leaving the pages strewn across the floor.  
He went back to his seat and I just sat there, staring at what was left of the pages, unable to move. All of my creativity, just lay still on the floor. Surely enough, nobody did anything. I was just left to deal with it myself as per usual. Everyone just turned back and ignored me.  
I ended up just picking up what was left of the pages, shoved them into the cover and put them in my bag. I swung the bag over my shoulder and left the classroom.

"Humphrey! Where do you think you're going?!" Mrs Jude shouted, as she entered to see me leaving the class. I didn't stop, I just left, not wanting to come back. The bell rang as I exited the front doors and I just went straight home, avoiding everyone and everything. Luckily, also avoiding Garth. Unlucky for me, I got by the rain as soon as I left the school, adding onto my already appalling mood.  
After the short walk home, I arrived home, opening the door and immediately being grabbed by the hair by my father and dragged in the house, however, I tripped on the ledge of the door frame and fell into the house. He proceeded to kick me in the stomach and pick me back up off the ground and slamming me against the wall with one hand, the other being occupied by a beer.

"You'll never amount to anything, you hear me?!" He shouted in my face, "You're a fucken loser!" He yelled as he threw me towards the hallway in a drunken rage. I quickly got up and ran to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I turned around so my back was to the door and slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor. I quietly cried into my arms for what felt like years. I don't think I'll ever know what I did to deserve this. I always try to be nice to people and help when I can, yet I'm treated like dirt most of the time. Yeah I have my friendly interactions with people, but it doesn't outweigh the bad ones. If only I was treated like a normal person by the people around me.  
I wiped the tears of my face and got up off the floor, instead dropping on my bed and going to sleep, being heavily emotionally drained like almost every day of the week I experience. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Problematic People

**Chapter 2 – Problematic People**

I woke up on the early Tuesday morning, not wanting to wake up; not wanting to do anything. I just wanted to plunge myself into the eternal sleep I so happened to fear constantly, but I wasn't going to be let off that easily, unfortunately.  
However, it's a new day. Maybe something new may happen today. I'm not counting on it but it could happen. I'm quite overdue for a change at the moment; about thirteen years now, to be exact.  
I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, having my shower and brushing my teeth, along with getting into my usual attire for the day.  
Unfortunately for me, I wasn't as lucky as yesterday and caught my father on the way out when I tried to sneak out the door, and he wasn't too pleased about my sudden departure.

"OI! Where do you think you're going you little brat?!" He said, setting down the coffee he was drinking down on the counter and walking over to me with anger in his stride.|

"I-I was just l-leaving for school-l..." I stuttered out, hoping he'd just let me leave. However, I wasn't so lucky. He threw a punch to my stomach while staring me in the face, and I collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. "Fucken pathetic. Get the fuck out of my house you stupid coyote," He said spitting on me. I got up and grabbed my bag, leaving swiftly.

I quickly made my way down the street and away from my house, and as I approached the school after my walk, something seemed off. Garth and his gang were nowhere to be seen. It remained that way as I sat on a bench on the right side of the building, concealed from everyone.  
The bell neared and I was getting ready to leave into the main building, avoiding Garth for the morning, but oh boy was I wrong. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up.

"You left yesterday before I got to you," He said, glaring at me, "You're getting a little extra today," He continued as he dropped me onto the ground and beat the shit out of me, anywhere on my body they could hit. Usually they would try to avoid anywhere that was exposed to stop themselves getting caught. However, this time was different; they didn't bother avoiding anywhere on my body, leaving bruises, cuts, and clear signs of a beating just about anywhere on my body.  
By now, the bell had already rang and everyone was already heading inside, while we remained outside. As I got kicked in the back, I let out an involuntary groan, and someone heard it.

"Is someone there?" I heard a teacher say, and a shadow appearing around the corner.

"Fuck! Run!" Garth said, running away with his gang.

"Oi! Get back here!" The teacher said, who happened to be my maths teacher; Mr Munro. He looked down and saw me on the ground, beaten and bruised, "Humphrey!" He shouted, but I had already been kicked in the head multiple times, causing me to start feeling dizzy and fading out of consciousness.

Soon enough, I woke up in the nurses office with Mr Munro, the school nurse and unfortunately, my dad glaring down at me. I didn't remember anything as to why I could've been in the nurses office, but I was incredibly sore.

"He's waking up," Mr Munro said, "Hey Humphrey, you feeling alright?"

"I'm rather sore but otherwise fine," I said, looking around the nurses office, "Why am I in here?" I asked, lying about remembering what happened. Even after the beating I received to my head I still remember what happened vividly.  
"Do you not remember?" The nurse asked and I shook my head, "Well I'll spare you the details. I'll give you a pass and get to you next class okay?"

I nodded my head and asked, "What period is it?" as she handed me a slip with some writing on it. I looked in the mirror that was on the wall to see bruising and cuts across my face.

"It's period 2," She said. I nodded and made my way out and to my class, which happened to be Science for today.  
I stood outside the door, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door, since my science teacher locks the door. The door opened to see Mrs Jude standing at the door, her eyes widening as she saw me. I handed her the paper slip and made my way into the class.  
As I sat down, I had to listen to people whispering quite clearly about me. Granted, I just ignored it as I sat down in my usual spot. The class just went by like it was nothing. Non-stop people trying to figure out what happened while I sat in silence. The bell rang and Mrs Jude asked if she could see me quickly.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes I did," She said, typing something in her computer then turning to me, "Why did you walk out yesterday?" I grabbed my now torn up book out of my bag and put it on her desk, not a sound coming from my mouth.

"Okay, that doesn't answer my question," She said bluntly.

"Well, do you think I'd just tear it up myself?" I asked, and she finally caught on.

"Oh okay. Well that doesn't justify you leaving early without asking me first," She said, writing on a piece of paper and handing it to me, "This is only a warning. Don't walk out of my class without a justified reason again, please." I nodded, grabbed my destroyed book and left the class.  
I continued to receive stares from people as the day continued. It was rather irritating. I didn't see Garth and his gang for the rest of the day, leading me to believe they had ditched. Granted, they were probably satisfied with the beating they gave me.  
I walked into the cafeteria for my break and sat down at one of the tables, just looking at my book, trying to find a way to fix it with what I had. Having no luck, I gave up. I figured I'd probably need a stapler if I wanted any chance to fix it.  
Surely enough, a few minutes of sitting doing nothing, the bell rang for the end of break. I left the cafeteria and made my way to my next class, which happened to be my least favourite, English. I'm not bad at it. It's probably one of my best performing classes. It's just boring for me and I have no interest for it. However, I just needed to push through and get it over and done with.

_**Time Skip – 1:**__**34**__**am Wednesday Morning**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, with horrible thoughts racing through my head. The thought of death was ever creeping up on me. Voices started growing in my head, getting louder and louder with every passing day.  
_"Just do it Humphrey," _It said,_ "Your suffering will be over if you just do it."_"Shut up," I replied, "Who even are you? Why are you in my head?"

_"Humphrey, I am you," _It said,_ "Why would it be anyone else?"  
_  
"Because death is my biggest fear. Why would I tell _myself_ to die if I am afraid of it more than anything?" I replied.

_"Here, I'll help you a bit," _It said. All of a sudden, I felt a splitting pain grow in my head, causing me to groan and whimper in pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked in sheer confusion.

_"If you won't do it, I'll have to do it myself," _It said, and I immediately knew what this thing was trying to do, but it was already too late. I had no control, _"There we go. Much better," _the voice said out loud, me realising I was now inside my own head, and this thing now had control of me.

"No! You can't do this!" I said, banging on the walls of the room I was encased in.

_"Oh but I very much can!" _It now said, only talking to me through it's mind, _"Just look! I'm doing it right now!" _

"Please... I don't want to die..." I said quietly, starting to cry.

_"Well, that's a shame isn't it?" _It said, pulling my body out of the bedroom and down the hall, towards the kitchen, and I immediately knew what he was doing. My father kept a .357 Revolver in a drawer in the kitchen.

"Please... no..." I said, still crying. I was banging violently, trying to find a way out, but it was no use. It turned the kitchen light on and dragged my body over to the drawer where my father kept the revolver, opening it and taking the gun out.

_"So, how are we gonna do this?"_ It asked,_ "Just load it all up, Russian Roulette..."_

"No! None of them! I want to live!" I shouted out. It loaded one bullet into the revolver chamber, spinning it and flicking it into place. It pulled the revolver up to my head, and I already knew the bullet was going to be fired.

_"Any last words, coyote?" _It said to me out loud.

"I don't want to die," I said, tears streaming down my face as it squeezed the trigger.

I jolted awake from the sudden nightmare I just experienced. I looked out the window to see it was still dark out. I felt the side of my head and no hole existed where a .357 round would've pierced through. I broke down crying, not knowing why I had the dream.

_"Good luck Humphrey," _It said quietly.

_"You're gonna need it." _


	3. Chapter 3 - Someone New

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope ya'll are enjoying this series so far, and if so please let me know in the review section! I am enjoying writing a new series and it would be great to get some feedback. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter of The Hand I Was Dealt!  
****  
Chapter 3 – ****Someone New****  
**_**One Year Later**_

My expectations have not failed me, as nothing much has really changed. Garth never got caught for what he did to me. The school is far too lazy when it comes to things like this. My father still isn't providing much of a fatherly role. Kate is still unfortunately the missus of Garth, and staying on the topic of Garth, he hasn't stopped the beatings as per expectations.  
The nightmares also continued, gradually getting worse and worse and worse over the past year. I was also hearing this voice in my head, talking back to me every once in a while, also gradually increasing in frequency over the past year.  
To explain Garth a little bit; he is the classic jock. Captain of the football team, gets the cute girls, popular, and the list goes on. School is his kingdom, essentially.  
Kate is also the co-captain of the cheerleader squad, which basically means she's gonna be dating the captain of some sports team, or by some black magic, isn't actually dating someone but has her eyes on someone, and gets them relatively easily. Her kind-heartedness and sheer beauty is enough to sway just about any man into her arms; guys just trip over themselves whenever they see her essentially, but she doesn't abuse it. She's too sweet to use people.  
Really, I should be doing my maths work at the moment, and not thinking about this. However, my thoughts were interrupted by the ear-piercing noise the school plays to signify a period change, and right now it had just ticked over to lunch.  
I also noticed that Garth hadn't touched me at all today, nor had he gone near me, yet. It was probably either a good sign of he hasn't come today, or a bad sign of he is waiting for a good time. More likely the latter of the two.  
I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a lunch tray with the usual slop and sat down in my usual spot. I ate my shitty school cafeteria food, until my head was violently grabbed and slammed into my food. As I lifted my now mashed potato covered face, it was quickly followed up by a group of people laughing behind me, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Thanks Garth. I really needed that today," I said wiping the food off my face, however, it was interrupted by my head being slammed into the tray of food again, leaving more mashed potatoes and now some peas too on my face.

"Enjoy your food, coyote," Garth said laughing and walking away. I wiped my food back off my face but it was once again interrupted, however, not by my head being slammed again, instead a loud smack and Garth's whiny voice.

"What was that for?!" He said, me turning around and watching the events unfold.

"You know what I said last time Garth!" Kate shouted.

"What are you on about Kate?!" He shouted back.

"Of course. You never listen to me," She said quieting down a bit, "I said the next time you hurt someone, that it was over! We're done Garth!" She said angrily and stomping back off to her table, leaving Garth to stand there in shock. I chuckled quietly at the sight and turned around to eat my food; well, what was left of it I should say.  
I was about to finish said food, until I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see what appeared to be one of Kate's friends.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused as to why someone would come up to me during lunch.

"Hey Humphrey. Just thought I'd ask if you're alright since Garth just kinda ruined your lunch," She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but can you say that again?" I asked, shocked anyone would ask if I was alright.

"I just thought I'd ask if you're alright," She repeated. I struggled to answer her question out of confusion, "Hello? Earth to Humphrey?" She said giggling.

"I'm sorry, it's just the first time someone has asked me that in a while," I said, nervously scratching my head.

She giggled and said, "Well it's a pleasure to be the first. My name is Sweets," holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Humphrey, but you already seem to know that," I said, accepting the handshake. It's nice to receive friendly interactions from other people at school. It happens quite rarely but I guess that makes it all the more better.

"Well I have to get back to my friends before they throw a fit at me," She said giggling a bit, "It was nice to meet you Humphrey. Oh and I know it from Kate. You know, since she's in your class and all," She said, smiling widely at me.

"Yeah you too. Thank you," I said turning back to my empty tray. I grabbed it off the table and took it to the trash, putting it in with the rest of the dirty trays. Sweets left me in a rather decent mood, suits the name I guess.  
The rest of the day just seemed to fly by. Not a lot happened for the rest of the day. Garth seemed to not want to be around me, all the classes were rather quiet and uneventful, and I left the school in a better mood than usual.  
I arrived home to see my dad's car non-existent. His car wasn't in the driveway. I unlocked the front door and went in, surely enough the house was empty. There was nobody there. I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

_"I'll be gone for __a couple weeks__. __Good luck on your own__."_

The note instantaneously put me in a better mood. The first thing I did was check the fridge for food. Unfortunately, he hadn't left me much aside from some eggs, bread, and about a quarter of a bottle of Ginger Beer. It was no problem though. There's nothing wrong about some eggs and toast.  
I went out the front door and went to a neighbour of mine that I do some work for every once in a while. I knocked on the door and after about 30 seconds, she opened the door and smiled. This woman I'm talking about is Ada. She's probably about late sixties or early seventies. She is a very kind lady. She loves company because not many people go to visit her. She always seems to have a story to tell me, no matter what.

"Why, hello Humphrey," She said, bringing me into a hug, "How are you today?"

"Heya Ada. I'm alright," I said, accepting it. She was some of the only friendly company I got and she thought I was a nice kid so I wasn't going to complain about it, "How about you?"

"I'm great. Are you here for some work to do?" She asked, her walking stick in her hand, holding her up.

"Yep. I don't have much to do today, so anything would be nice," I said, weakly smiling at her.

"Well, I've got a couple of things you can do if you so please," She said, pointing to the hedge, "The hedge out the front could use a bit of a trim if you don't mind."

"That should be easy enough. Anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

"The lawns should be fine for another week, and the house is clean enough for the time being. So I'm not sure what else you could do," She said.

"Okay, well I'll get started. I'll just go grab the hedge trimmer and I'll be right back," I said, walking back over to my house and grabbing the gigantic scissors and walking back over and starting the job.

_**Time Skip – One and a half hours later**_

After a good bit of work, I finished trimming the hedges and was left with just the clippings strewn across the lawn, which took less than five minutes to clean it all up and put it in a pile in the corner of the lawn. I saw Ada open the front door and walk outside a bit.

"Thank you Humphrey," She said, "It looks so much better now."

"It's alright Ada. I'm glad I could help," I said, wiping the sweat I gained from standing in the beaming sun off my forehead and walking up to her with a smile on my face, "I should make my way home now. I've got some homework to do that I don't feel like forgetting about," I said chuckling.

"Well it was nice of you to help out. Thanks again Humphrey," she said, reaching out for a hug, me gladly accepting it, "I'll see you later Humphrey."

"It's no problem Ada. See you soon," I said, leaving the property and heading back to my house. I don't know why, but today was actually a somewhat good day. Dad isn't gonna be home for two weeks, someone actually acknowledged me at school, and best of all, Kate removed herself from Garth's grasp. Aside from today's altercations with Garth, today was actually alright. I don't even know why either. However, I am in no place to complain. I cannot complain about a good day.  
I arrived back into my house and decided I'd get my homework done. I grabbed my books out and got my homework done relatively quickly. Everything was stuff I already knew so it was no struggle.  
I finished after about twenty minutes and just sat their, enjoying the quietness of the house. Nobody was home aside from me, I could actually think without it being disturbed by someone violently coughing or banging on things. It was peaceful.  
I then realised, I was going to need to think of something to pass the time, since I actually had the opportunity to do so. I walked around the house aimlessly, looking for something I could possibly entertain myself with. I walked into the living room, scanning the room for something to do. The T.V. sat against the wall, many cracks lining themselves up the screen. I had a walk around the house, trying to find something I could entertain myself. I entered the garage, and aside from a work bench and some tools, the only thing that sat in the garage was my father's drum-kit. He never used it. He 'bought' it years ago and never used it. I just decided to grab the drum sticks and have a play around, and I enjoyed it! It was surprisingly fun to just muck around on them. I inevitably made the decision to try learn drums, however having no reference point it was rather difficult. So I just decided to grab my dad's stereo and see what music he had on it. It was a lot of rock, which is about what I expected, but also what I hoped for.

I felt relaxed for the first time in years. But _why?_ Why is this all happening?


End file.
